The prevalence of flat panel displays in portable electronics has led to an increasing demand for higher resolution displays that are both energy efficient and able to quickly present large amounts of data. Additionally, as display devices become larger, certain display artifacts such as flicker can be more apparent because of how far some pixels of the display device are from their charge source. Distances between pixels and charge sources can cause the charge times of some pixels to be slower or faster than other pixels thereby causing visible boundaries between certain columns and rows of pixels. Although some pixel inversion schemes are available to handle the issue of boundary visibility, such schemes can be inefficient and cause other display artifacts such as image sticking to occur.